Cherry Blossom Guardian
by Chubacabra
Summary: I have finally decided to post this story. It's my first fanfic and it's a KonoSetsu one. I'm not very good with summaries so you just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cherry-Blossom Guardian**_

**The characters or anything that is included in his work all belong to Ken Akamatsu so please don't sue. **

* * *

_There has always been a cherry-blossom tree at the top of the tallest hill in Mahora. It is always blooming no matter what season. There is always a small, white dove nesting in the tree. Lots of people have tried to cut down the tree for many reasons. They have tried but failed. No matter for what reason the small, white dove is always there to protect the tree. No one really knows why but she does. Many people visit the tree. Many tales have been said about this single cherry blossom but what is the real reason? Well there is one legend which speaks truly…_

It was a peaceful day in Mahora Academy, an all girls' school. It is like a city but just for the students. It teaches from pre-school all the way to university level. It was an ordinary day for everybody but maybe not for some. It was a normal morning with girls hurrying to class. However this story is mainly about two girls who were always together.

"Set-chan!" A small cry could be heard. A girl, sixteen years old with long chocolate brown hair, running towards, a so called, Secchan, but really her name was Setsuna, Setsuna Sakurazaki. She had coal black hair, tied in a tight ponytail at the right side of her head.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" asked Setsuna

"I told you to wait for me! Also stop calling me Ojou-sama, its Kono-chan!" breathed Konoka Konoe.

"I'm sorry but I can not. I can not lower your high status." Setsuna replied in a more serious tone.

"PLEASE!"

"Very well. Ko-Ko-Konoka." stuttered Setsuna.

"That's a start. Let's go, were going to be late."

Together they ran for there class. Or rather Konoka dragged Setsuna by the hand.

The day passed like any other school day. Negi, their homeroom and English teacher, was trying to keep control over the bustling, restless class. It was Saturday so class ended early. When it finally ended for lunch Konoka came towards Setsuna.

"Hey, Set-chan. Can you come to the big hill near the World Tree? I want to have lunch there."

"Very well Ojou-sama… I mean Konoka" replied Setsuna, quickly correcting herself.

"Yay, I get to have lunch with Set-chan!" giggled Konoka. "I need to tell Asuna that we will be back later."

Asuna was Konoka's room mate and Setsuna's best friend. She was a simple girl except she was the dumbest girl in the class and she was only really good at sports. She was also Setsuna's sparring partner. They would both get up early in the morning to train with each other. She was a very active person and a kind one.

When they departed, it was a nice warm afternoon. No one could have ruined this moment where they sat and quietly ate the wonderfully made lunch, by Konoka. However, Konoka was disturbed by why Setsuna was so quiet. Usually she would blush a dark crimson every time she teased her. Now there was only a light flush.

"What's wrong Set-chan?" asked a concerned Konoka.

Startled by the sudden comment Setsuna, flustered, said, "Nothing Kono-chan- I mean- Konoka- no- I mean Ojou-chan. Ah I'm dizzy…"

Setsuna tipped sideways and expecting to hit a hard ground, she landed in a soft, warm lap.

"Careful Set-chan." whispered Konoka.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama, how rude of me." Cried Setsuna, quickly, getting up and bowing.

"Don't worry about it." Laughed Konoka, while leaning in she said, "I like it when you can be relaxed."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't. Please you can lay down." said Konoka in an almost pleading voice. This slightly confused Setsuna but she did as she was told. So, Setsuna carefully laid her head on Konoka's lap. A blush quickly rushed to her cheek. Konoka leaned, her face centimetres away from her face.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to punish you." said Konoka, trying to keep herself from giggling. Another deep blush emitted from Setsuna's cheeks while a small squeak was heard.

"Don't worry Set-chan. I won't do anything to hurt you."

There was silence.

After a few seconds, minutes, hours, Setsuna didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with Konoka.

"Konoka, would you mind listening to a story?"

"Hurray, a story! OK Secchan I'm all ears."

So, she started her tale of the past.

* * *

"_Please Father, no more!" a small child cried._

"_Get up you filthy beast. You are supposed to be the daughter of the all mighty Crow Tribe chief and yet I am here looking at a weakling." A ferocious, angry looking man said to the small child. _

"_Enough! If you don't get up from the floor now, you can stay in the rain all night." The small child made an effort to get up with her miniature wooden sword but ended with failure. She fell to the soaking ground. _

"_So be it." There the man left the small child. Laying on the ground the small child bruised and exhausted. That small child was Setsuna._

_After, what seemed like day, Setsuna, made her way back to the tribe. It was a freezing cold, wet winter day. She had been training since sunrise and now it was 9pm. She did have breaks but they were only 30 minutes. She was trained day in, day out. No matter the weather, what condition her was, she was pushed to the limit by her so called father. The Crow Clan was a large community filled with Crow People. They were born with large black wings, black hair, black eyes, black everything and could speak the language of, you guessed it, crows. They could eat anything from worms to berries. However Setsuna was different. Her father had fell in love with a human and her mother, now in the plains of the dead, and gave birth to her. She was born with pure white wings, small at the time but neither the less white. She also had white hair and white eyes. People could say that she was like an angel but not to the Crow Clan. White wings are a sign of terrible luck and that didn't include her white hair and eyes. Her father was absolutely ashamed of his new born child. Since the day of her birth, she was hidden until she was old enough to dye her hair and wear her contacts. All the servants knew of her and she was treated with scorn anytime they had to do something for her. She wasn't treated like a princess, even though she technically was. It was more like an outsider. _

_After a few years she had to attend the school. However at school the only things you really learnt were traditions, hunting and flying. Since she could not show her wings, she was always excused from class. At school she never fitted in. The children always teased her and said that she was the "Devil." Setsuna was never really treated nicely in her entire life. Her eyes were lifeless. Whereas children would play outside, she would be cooped up in her tiny bedroom. No one ever visited her if they had a choice. She was never loved and always forgotten. She was the half demon. _

_After a couple weeks of school, she was five when she started; her father started teaching her the ways of the Shinmei-ryuu. Training was always tough, some could say like torture, but Setsuna never complained, most of the time she was always silent. That was one of the reasons the children at school ridiculed her. Until that day she had enough and cried. Her father had always despised her and had always thought of getting rid of her but she was the only heir to the throne. However that was the last straw. He had left her in the pouring rain to fend for herself. He just didn't care anymore. He asked a messenger to contact the __Kansai Magic Association's leader. He will get rid of this cursed child once and for all._

"Set-chan, I never knew you had such a terrible childhood. I'm so sorry." whimpered Konoka. Setsuna, surprised by the tear which fell on her cheek and the crying girl before her. She got into a sitting position and put her arm around Konoka.

"Don't cry Konoka. It is in the past the next part will be much better."

"There's more?" replied Konoka in a quiet voice, letting her head rest on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Yes, this was when I had finally left that horrid place and met you."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. It was extremely cheesy but i believe it gets better as you read on. Please review. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well, well what do we have here?" said a gentle looking old man. _

"_It seems the Crow Lord had decided to give me a gift. I had not expected this."_

"_Will she staying with us father-in-law?" assumed a middle aged looking man. _

"_Why of course, she can' return to the tribe can she now?"_

"_You may be right."_

"_Very good. So Setsuna, would you like to meet your new big sister?" said Konoemon kindly._

"_Older sister, sir?" whispered, a now six years old, Setsuna. Lifting her head slightly, from her kneeling position, she could see the two older men smiling. _

"_That's right. She will be the one you will live from now on and she will continue your training in the way of the Shinmei-ryuu." Suddenly, Setsuna started to shiver and cry. This surprised Konoemon, the old one, and Eishun, the middle aged one. They rushed over to help Setsuna. She had the most frightened face they had ever seen in a long while. She was now sweating and her pupils had now turned very miniscule. She looked like she wanted to scream to the heavens but couldn't. Then, she fainted in the arms of Eishun. There while she slept, muttered "Please stop Father." Konoemon and Eishun wondered what had happened to the poor girl while at the Crow territory. _

_Light emitted from the windows. Setsuna's eyes flickered open. When her mind finally collected itself, she instantly sat up. All the memories from yesterday flashed into her head. She bowed her head in shame. But she then realized that she was in an unfamiliar surrounding. She looked around slowly. It looked like she was in a petite wooden cottage. Setsuna was, what looked like, a small bedroom made just for her. She saw her miniature wooden sword in the corner. There was a book shelf, dressing table, closet, body length mirror and her suitcase at the foot of the bed. Except from that it was quite a plain looking room but that was the way she liked it. All of a sudden, there was a soft knock at the door. _

"_Come in." Setsuna nervously answered._

_Slowly the door opened and in came in a tall, serious looking woman. Setsuna was slightly intimidated; nevertheless she looked at the woman with curiosity. The woman stepped next to where Setsuna lay. _

"_So Setsuna, how are you feeling now?" Even though she looked serious, this person had a caring voice and a considerate smile._

"_I'm okay now." Setsuna felt calmer around this person._

"_That's good." _

_There was silence. A couple of moments passed until suddenly it was broken._

"_Are you not going to ask any questions?" inquired the lady._

"_Eh?"_

"_Like what is your name or why are you here?"_

"_Was a supposed to?" asked a currently confused Setsuna. _

_A small chuckle suddenly emitted from the older woman. Unexpectedly, Setsuna started laughing to. They started giggling uncontrollably for no apparent reason. Abruptly, setsuna gasped. She had never laughed before in her life and it felt good. It was amazing. She had never felt like this before. The first time she felt… content. _

"_I can see that that was a new experience." _

_Setsuna gave a swift nod._

"_Well then let's see if we can't make you laugh some more. Let's go, I'm sure you're hungry." _

_Right at that moment, a grumble was heard. A little blush was seen on Setsuna's cheeks. _

"_Ha, well that just proves my point, come on."_

_Setsuna got out of bed and shuffled after this new friend, I guess you could say. Out of the blue, the older female stopped, making Setsuna bump into her. _

"_By the way my name is Motoko and I will be your new big sister and teacher." _

"_Steady now. Keep your mind focused and your eyes on the opponent's movements. You must keep your senses homed. A single false move could be the end of you." instructed Motoko to the inexperienced Setsuna. _

_Training was a tiring thing. Setsuna was pushed to her limit everyday, nevertheless she enjoyed it endlessly. It wasn't torture unlike the days with her Father. Motoko really was like an older sister. Looking after Setsuna and teaching her little by little. _

_Setsuna looked forward to each day with excitement. Thinking about what she would learn and how much stronger she would become. However, one day was different. _

"_Setsuna can you come here for a minute." Asked, or rather ordered, Motoko. _

"_Today you will come with me and you will complete a mission."_

"_Really!?" asked a thrilled Setsuna._

"_Yes but take it serious but at the same time have fun. This will be your first mission so don't let me down." _

"_Yes Onee-chan." _

_Setsuna was beyond eager. This was her first task she has ever been asked to do. Even though she was only seven, she was an accomplished child with great potential. Thus, Setsuna and Motoko began their journey, towards Kyoto, the home of the Kansai Magic Association's leader. _

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" laughed a jolly old man, Konoemon. _

"_My, haven't you grown Setsuna. It's been so long since I've seen you. I suppose you are getting on well?"_

"_Yes sir." answered a now serious Setsuna._

"_Motoko, please show her to her charge." _

"_Yes sir."_

_The gardens of the Kansai mansion were stunning. The cherry blossoms were now in season and the petals fluttered gently in the breeze. Motoko lead Setsuna through the gardens and into, what looked like, a playground. There, at the entrance, she stopped. Setsuna, stunned, wondered why her older sister stopped. As if Motoko had read her mind, she said, "Look, there is the person you are to care for."_

_Setsuna leaned towards the side. There, she saw a small girl bouncing a ball by herself. She looked lonely. Suddenly, the girl stopped and looked towards Setsuna. Setsuna suddenly hid behind Motoko but she didn't know why. _

"_Now, now, Setsuna, don't be shy." giggled an amused Motoko. _

_Setsuna peeked from the side again. There, their eyes interlocked with each other, black to brown. Setsuna blushed. _

"_Well then I'll leave you two together." _

_Motoko slowly walked back to the main house. Setsuna didn't know what to do. This was the first time she had ever had close interaction with a human child. Carefully, she shuffled towards this mysterious girl, her charge. The closer she got the more Setsuna found this girl more intriguing. Before she knew it, she was in front of the child. She had short brown hair and was wearing a small kimono. She actually looks quite pretty, thought Setsuna. However her thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle. Surprised, Setsuna glared at this girl. This made the girl laugh even more. Setsuna was completely taken aback. Nobody ever laughed at her. Now she was quite mad. But she had to keep calm, especially in front of her charge. _

"_May I ask what is so funny?"_

"_It's nothing really. I'm just really happy that I have someone to play with now."_

_This also surprised Setsuna; though she began to like the girl._

"_Good day, my name Setsuna Sakurazaki." _

"_Setsuna? Hmmm… Set-chan!" excitedly said the girl. _

"_My name is Konoka Konoe. Pleased to meet you." continued the girl. _

"_Konoka?" Setsuna pondered; out of the blue it came to mind. "Kono-chan!"_

* * *

_A few hours later, "Here I come Set-chan!"_

_Setsuna had found herself playing a traditional version of badminton. Setsuna had never played badminton before so she put on her serious face and prepared herself. Swiftly, Konoka hit the shuttlecock high in the air. Gradually it descended. Setsuna got her racket ready, and… SWUNG…and missed, it had hit her on the head instead. Setsuna dropped her racket and clutched her forehead. _

"_Ouch…" whined Setsuna. She was now on floor._

"_Set-chan, are you OK?" asked a concerned Konoka. "Oh no, it's gone red. I know what I can do. Pain, pain, go away! Pain, pain, go away!" chanted Konoka. _

"_Kono-chan?" _

"_Does it still hurt Set-chan? Do you want me to do the chant again?" _

"_No" shakes her head, "it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you Kono-chan."_

* * *

"_Well, they seem to be getting on well." said Eishun. He had never seen his daughter having so much fun. _

"_Yes, it would seem so." agreed Motoko. _

"_I am glad you took Setsuna in."_

"_Yes, she shows great potential." replied a cheerful Motoko. _

* * *

"_So what do you want to do know Secchan?" asked Konoka. It had been one year though it felt like just one day. Setsuna still continued her training but she still had time for Konoka. _

"_Let's go to the river. I like it there."_

"_OK!" _

_Konoka hurried Setsuna towards the river. Together they sat on the river bank and looked into the flowing river, where the fish glistened under the shining sun. They quietly stared at the magical sight in front of them. Setsuna had never felt this way in her life. She was happy with Motoko but this was totally different. She was glad, overjoyed, blissful, ecstatic whatever else there was. There were no words to describe it. In all of her life, she was fortunate to have met Konoka. Even though she was Setsuna's charge, she was also Setsuna's best friend and she would never let anything hurt Konoka. In spite of this, one can not stop Mother Nature and Setsuna's happiness was soon outlived. _

* * *

**By the way, italics is the past and normal is the present. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. **


	3. Chapter 3

Setsuna stopped her story.

"It is getting dark, we should head back."

"But I want to hear more!" whined Konoka. Setsuna looked down and saw Konoka pouting. This made her smile.

"Some other time, maybe, but right now I need to get you back into bed."

"But I'm not tired. Can't we just stay for a bit longer?"

"If that is what you want."

They sat watching the black sky, listening to the night's music in the warm breeze. Nothing could ruin this moment. The moon was glowing as if fireflies had gathered into this one place just for this moment.

"The moon is beautiful today, isn't it Konoka." Surprised there was no answer, Setsuna looked next to her and she saw her Ojou-sama had fallen asleep on her shoulder. "Her Ojou-sama!?" thought Setsuna. She was lucky Konoka was asleep since she had turned into a beetroot. However, when she looked at Konoka's sleeping face it made her feel giddy inside. There was a small smile playing on her lips. Setsuna almost giggled, if not for her training, but she still had a sincere smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Kono-chan." Setsuna slowly brought her trembling hand up to Konoka's face and stroked it. She was amazed how soft her skin was and slowly rubbed her cheek. She was snapped out of her trance when Konoka snuggled into her hand and let out a soft sigh. Quickly, Setsuna took her hand away. She was scared and taken aback; at herself. How could she do that? However, even though she knew this was wrong, she couldn't get rid of the beating of her heart as she looked at Konoka's dreaming face. Gradually, she raised herself off the ground and carried her back to the school dorm's, with Konoka in her arms, carrying her bridal style. She slowly made her way through the corridors, with Konoka in arms. She tucked Konoka back in her bed, bit by bit and she made her way back to her room, next door, without Konoka. Setsuna felt her room was cold and lonely without the warmth that Konoka gave to her. Leisurely, Setsuna prepared to go to bed, since she still had to get up early in the morning for her training. Even though the past holds many joyful memories, there are also painful ones that make one cringe and cry. These were one of the many memories that haunt Setsuna's heart and mind.

_It was all a blur. Konoka had fallen into the river and Setsuna dived in to save her. Even though she did not know how to swim, she managed to get hold of the Princess. Never in her life had she felt more scared for safety and her charge. Setsuna tried to keep both of them above the surface but the currents of the raging river would not allow it. She tried to open her mouth but water quickly rushed into the tunnel. Suddenly, before she knew it they were saved by the adults. They sat by the fire and Setsuna could only cry and whimper, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Kono-chan." _

"_Don't cry Set-chan, I'm OK so you don't have to worry now. Just stay here and be my friend." said Konoka. She tried to huddle close to Setsuna but she edged away. Setsuna got up and shook her head and continued to sob. She ran. "Wait Set-chan!" and "Save me Set-chan!" was all she heard in her head. It echoed and tormented her. "How could she let that happen?" she thought as she ran, even if her muscles were screaming for her to stop. Now Setsuna could never face the Princess. She needed more training and that was the last thought she had before she fell unconscious. _

* * *

"_Set-chan save me!" Konoka cried. Setsuna was rooted to the spot. Her arms and legs would not listen to her mind. The tears fell down her face and she couldn't even wipe them away. All she could do was watch was Konoka being drifted further and further away, crying for her guardian to come and save her. _

_She sat up abruptly. _

"_What a horrible dream." muttered Setsuna. She felt her cheeks, they were wet. She looked around and found that she had managed to get into her room. There was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." Motoko walked through. She had a solemn face. This was different from when she had first met Motoko. _

"_Setsuna, are you alright?" she asked, while sitting down. Setsuna was confused by this question and then she remembered what had happened. The dream was not just a dream, it was reality. Motoko could tell that Setsuna was feeling great pain by the look in her eyes. They had lost the light they had once had. _

"_I think we should have a walk." said Motoko. They stepped outside, even though the sun was shining, all Setsuna felt was cold and guilt. When servants past her, they would whisper "She was the one that pushed Princess in the river" or "She's the filthy half-demon that let Princess fall in." Those harsh words made Setsuna feel even worse. Motoko realized this and decided to take her to the deserted part of the mansion. It was beautiful since, even though nobody cleans this area, it was still in first-class condition and there was a spectacular cherry-blossom tree blooming over a lone bench. Motoko led Setsuna, who was in awe, onto the bench. Motoko looked at Setsuna and asked, _

"_Do you know why this place is so lonely Setsuna?" _

"_No." replied Setsuna, still looking at the many falling petals. _

"_It's because Lady Konoe died here." Setsuna finally looked up at Motoko._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Nobody comes here because Lady Konoe, Konoka-sama's mother, died right here." Setsuna was horrified and she stood up.  
"Why did you bring me here then?" asked Setsuna, in a bewildered tone which had a hint of anger. _

"_It's to show you even though someone died here, something still grows here." said Motoko, looking at the falling petals. Setsuna was amazed at how calm Motoko was being. She thought that this was very unreasonable but from her training she still remained calm. "How did it happen?"_

"_Well, Setsuna, do you really want to hear?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well. Lady Konoe was ill from her birth. However she was still strong in many ways. She was my charge when I was a bit older then you are now. She was a wonderful person. She is the splitting image of Konoka or should I say it the other way round. She may have been ditzy at times but she could be serious. We grew up together; I protected her, which was my job. But as time went on I grew more attached to her but not beyond the professional sense. Many years had past and she was to marry Sir Konoe. Sir Konoe knew that she was ill but he still did things with her that would be unthinkable. They had both loved each other. Even if Lord Konoe didn't really approve of the match since Eishun was from a bit over-the-top with his daughter. Nevertheless, they produced a baby. However, Lady Konoe fell tragically ill. It got worse and worse and everybody knew that the end was soon. She stayed in bed most of the time until one day. Until, one day, she had called to me to take her to this very garden. We sat on this bench. There was only the sound of the gentle spring breeze. I still remember the exact words of the last conversation we had. _

* * *

_"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Motoko."_

_"Yes it is Ma'am."_

_"Now, now, no need for formalities."_

_"I understand… Kimiko-san."_

_There was a lingering silence between, however, none of them felt awkward or uncomfortable._

_"Do you know why I brought you here, Motoko?"_

_"No I do not."_

_There was another pause but not as extended as the other._

_"I am dying." Kimiko Konoe suddenly announced._

_"How can you say such a thing, Kimiko-san?!" gasped Motoko. Abruptly, Kimiko suddenly started coughing and blood scattered across the wind, blending with the cherry petals and fell onto to the pale ground with a splat. They gathered in small puddles, as if there was a storm last night which was made from blood._

_"Lady Konoe, we must hurry you inside to the doctor!" Motoko swiftly started to lift Kimiko up but was stopped by a hand._

_"There is no more time; no-one can stop nature."_

_"No, don't say such a thing." cried Motoko. Smiling, Kimiko reached up and cupped Motoko's face._

_"You have been so good to be and you are my best friend. Live a happy life and listen to my last wish."_

_"Of course Kimiko." whimpered Motoko._

_"Please, take care of my family, especially my daughter." Her eyes glazed over and gradually shut and she left for the world above. Her hand dropped from Motoko's face and landed with a thud._

_"No, please someone get help! Someone, anyone come and help!" screamed Motoko. No matter what type of training you have, it can not stop the emotions from taking over your body. She stopped. She knew she couldn't save Kimiko and knew that no one else could. She wiped the remaining blood from Kimiko's mouth and sobbed for her. Her body felt cold but she knew that was the fate for the women in the Konoe family. Even when people came to see what had happened, it didn't bother Motoko. The screams and gasps from the people who were gradually crowding over the one area. It didn't matter, as long as Lady Konoe was happy. Now, she had a duty of protecting the new Princess, Konoka Konoe._

* * *

"_Why did you wait until now to tell me this, Onee-chan?"_

"_You know, Setsuna, you are very mature for your young age."_

_This made Setsuna flush bright red. _

"_Even if this may be so, you are still sensitive to the world around you. I didn't think you could handle the truth. But I see know I was wrong to think of such things."_

_Setsuna remained silent. She was still trying to make sense of all the things she had heard. "What was the terrible sickness that Lady Konoe had endured?" she pondered. She was too frightened to ask Motoko anything so she remained silent. _

"_Come Setsuna, we must get ready to leave."_

"_Leave? What do you mean?"_

"_Lord Konoe has decided that you are not ready for the duties of protecting Princess Konoka so I am to take you away to train you until you can properly manage."_

"_But I don't want to go! I want to remain here with Kono-chan!" _

"_This may be so, nevertheless, we must be able to go against the word of the Lord Konoe."_

"_Yes, I understand." replied a solemn Setsuna. _

"_Let us get ready." _

"_You go ahead; I want to stay here a bit longer." _

"_Very well, take your time." _

_Motoko looked back before she left. However Setsuna didn't even bother to look up. When Motoko left, Setsuna cried. The tears just fell from her cheeks and she couldn't belief what fate had done. The only friend she had her age and she had lost her. However, she knew what she had to do. She must train and train until she can finally protect Princess Konoka, even at the cost of her own life. _

**To the next chapter. Review now!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was four in the morning. Setsuna had left for more training. She would train for an hour, then she would wait until Asuna arrived back from her job and she would train some more with Asuna. Asuna was a paper girl. She didn't have any parents so she paid for the tuition herself. It was hard work but she enjoyed it. She would get up at half past four, and deliver the newspaper and be in time to train with Setsuna for a bit. Then, they would both go to Asuna and Konoka's dorm and eat breakfast. However, they would obviously wash first, and if they forgot, Konoka would march them to the bath house and wash them herself. She was kind of like an angry mother. However, even when Konoka was angry, Setsuna still thought she was cute. As usual, Asuna arrived on time.

"Hey Setsuna!" cried Asuna.

"Good morning Asuna. I still can't believe that you can run for so long. No normal human could possibly do such a thing. But then again I suppose no one in our class is that normal."

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult."

"I'm not sure myself." replied Setsuna.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Asuna.

"We are going to be practicing sword techniques. Prepare yourself."

Setsuna handed her worn-down sword, from all their previous lessons, and she pulled out her sword- Yuunagi. She still remembers the day she got her very own sword.

_Years had passed since she had left the Konoe domain and she was now the age of ten. She had now learned all of the basic techniques of the__ Shinmei-ryuu and it was the day that she could finally get her own sword. Setsuna was waiting, inside a silent room, for her Big Sister Motoko to come. Suddenly, her sharp ears detected someone approaching. She got into a crouching position and waited. Gradually, the door slid open and it revealed…Motoko. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief. _

"_So, Setsuna are you excited about getting your own sword?"_

"_Yes, very much!" said a beaming Setsuna. _

"_Well here it is." _

_Motoko unveiled a sword. Setsuna was awed. It was a slim sword but it was of great length. The hilt was made out of wood, like the scabbard, however it shined like it had been varnished dozens of times. Setsuna slowly took the sword and unsheathed it. The blade was shining like it had been just washed and it glistened like the water. Nevertheless, the blade looked as if it could cut through anything and with the proper training, it might be able to do this. Setsuna tested it out. She gripped the hilt with both hands and she swiftly cut the air. It felt right in her hands. _

"_Well, it seems you have taken a right shine to your sword. By the way this is a nodachi sword, so this is requires much training to be able to properly use this type. However, I'm sure you will do just fine."_

"_Thank you Motoko! Thank you so much!" cried an ecstatic Setsuna._

"_Yes, that's quite alright." laughed Motoko. "Though, you must take great care of this sword, Setsuna. Once you have been given one, you must treat it with great respect. It is not just a weapon, but your partner as well. So if you treat it kindly, it will do the same to you."_

"_What do you mean it will do the same to me?" asked a confused Setsuna._

"_You will know in due time. Moving on, what will you call your partner in crime, so to speak?"_

"…_Yuunagi." quickly answered Setsuna. _

"_I can tell you have been thinking about this. Yuunagi- __evening calm, I like that." smiled Motoko. _

To this day, Setsuna didn't really understand what Motoko meant by "it will do the same".

"Hey, Setsuna, are you ready yet or are you still daydreaming about Konoka?" teased Asuna.

Setsuna blushed from head to toe, "How dare you accuse me of shaming Princess Konoka with such vulgar thoughts!" shouted an embarrassed Setsuna.

"Just kidding, but you got to stop putting yourself down, Setsuna. You know Konoka doesn't think of you as her servant or what ever you say. She just likes you for who you are and so do I."

Touched by Asuna's words, Setsuna replied, "Yes I suppose you are right."

"Well anyway, get ready so I can kick your butt"

"I like to see you try." said Setsuna. She was truly lucky to have such loyal friends.

"I think it is time for a break." panted Setsuna.

"Yeah, I need to get some water, otherwise I might collapse." heaved Asuna. Two hours have passed and the sun had already risen above the hills. Setsuna began to day-dream while she looked at the beautiful sight in front of her.

_Setsuna was now fourteen years old and she had gained many skills and learned many new, difficult techniques. She had grown into a mature, beautiful woman. Setsuna was currently resting in her room from her daily afternoon training. There was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." _

_The door opened and Motoko stepped in. _

"_I have something to tell you Setsuna." _

_By now, Setsuna was paying full attention._

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_The Head of the Kansai Magic Association has sent me a message. You are, again, to protect Konoe Konoka at the Mahora Academy. However, I believe that you are now old enough to handle everything yourself and this is why you are to be going alone."_

_A shocked look was plastered onto Setsuna's face. _

"_What do you mean? How can I ever face Ojou-sama again what had happened last time?"_

"_Setsuna, you are to do your duty. But let me tell you one thing; one should learn how to remember the past without hurting. I think you should learn this while you protect Princess. Is that understood?"_

_Setsuna still couldn't believe what was happening but she still agreed._

"_When to I leave?"_

"_Tonight."_

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I'll started the next chapter but i just don't feel like writing and since in nearly in Year 11, so i need to study but i will try to make time. However, i only write when i feel like it so please encourage me with your reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Setsuna! We have to go, it's half 6 already! We still have school today." shouted Asuna and bringing Setsuna back from her trance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Let's hurry." said Setsuna as she got up. They dashed all the way back to the dorms. They reached Asuna's room in less than 5 minutes.

"Well, I'll see you in class Setsuna." said Asuna as she walked into her room.

Setsuna continued to walk to her room, which was about a few doors down. She had to have a shower and go back to Asuna's room to have breakfast and walk to school with Konoka. It was their daily routine; training, shower, breakfast, then school. As she showered, she remembered last night and she flushed all over. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "How disgraceful." thought Setsuna.

Setsuna had finished and was now heading towards Konoka's room. She knocked on the door the door was answered by the one and only Negi Springfield. Negi was there twelve year old English teacher and Home-Room teacher.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei."

"Good morning, Setsuna-san."

Suddenly, a voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Negi-kun, don't you have to go to a teacher's meeting?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Good bye Setsuna-san. Good bye Konoka-san, Asuna-san." and he ran towards the exit.

Setsuna walked in. She placed Yuunagi near the door. She walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama."

"Good morning, Set-chan, and stop calling me Ojou-sama."

"Excuse me. I had forgotten."

"I'll forgive you this time because your so cute." giggled Konoka.

This triggered Setsuna's trade-mark blush.

"I'll be ready soon so just make yourself at home, Set-chan."

Setsuna sat at the table waiting for Asuna to come out of the bathroom and for Konoka to finish making breakfast.

"When did it become so easy?" thought Setsuna. "When did it become so… comfortable?"

* * *

"_Well, hello again Setsuna-kun." chuckled the Dean. _

"_Yes, it has been a while, Sir" said Setsuna as she bowed. _

"_Now, now, no need for formalities." said Konoemon. "I trust Motoko-kun has told you why you are here at the Mahora Academy."_

"_Yes, I am to protect Konoka Ojou-sama once again." _

"_That is correct and you are also to protect the other students from demons and such that may enter the school."_

"_Yes, but do you think that I am worthy of protecting Ojou-sama again?" asked Setsuna. _

"_Setsuna-kun, many years have past since that incident and I believe you have grown. I also know that you will keep Konoka from harms way."_

_Stunned by his words, Setsuna replied, "Thank you. I will do all I can."_

"_Very good. Now, I will like you to meet the people who will be helping you with the demon rounds. You may enter now."_

_The double-doors opened and in stepped… a gunslinger, a ninja and a little girl. _

"_Are they the people?" asked Setsuna bewildered._

"_Yes they are. First,__ Mana Tatsumiya, She is the daughter of the keepers of the Tatsumiya Shrine. She also works part-time as a shrine maiden." _

_Mana was very tall, had long, black hair, dark-skin and attached to her leg was a small pistol, within a holster. _

"_Next is__ Kaede Nagase."_

_Kaede had yellowish brown hair. It looked short but when she turned __round, she had a thin pony-tail which could nearly touch the floor. She was a tall as Mana, maybe just a bit shorter. She was wearing a pink ninja-outfit. _

"_And finally, Evangeline A.K McDowell. She is much stronger than she looks Setsuna-kun. She is also a vampire trapped in a curse so that is why she looks the way she those. She's actually__ much older than m-"_

"_That's enough old man!" snared Evangeline. _

_Evangeline looked as if she was 11 years old and she had long, think blonde hair. _

"_So this is the half-demon we have been hearing so much about." _

"_What was that!?" yelled Setsuna._

"_She's feisty isn't she." snickered Evangeline. _

"_Stop it Evangeline. You three are to show Setsuna-kun around. Do you understand?" said the Dean. _

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it." sighed Evangeline. "What a waste of time."_

"_Finally, here is the Mahora Forest. This is where my house is and where most of the demons appear."_

_Setsuna couldn't believe how large the school was. It was like a city and the forest was like a wooden maze. She would need some time to get used to all this. _

"_Well, it looks like your first job has arrived. I think we can leave this up to you, right?" smirked Evangeline. _

_The demon was not very strong but was quite large. It was black with red markings, with sharp claws and gigantic horns which curled. Setsuna drew out Yuunagi and in a flash, the demon evaporated. _

"_Well, well, looks like you have some skills, Setsuna-dono." said Kaede. _

"_Yes, it seems like things will be easier." __said Mana. _

"_Right then, I will leave you two to show her the dorms and take her to her room." said Evangeline as she walked into the woods. _

"_This is your room, de-gozaru."_

"_Me and Kaede are two doors down, so if you need anything were there."_

"_Thank you, Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san." _

"_Also, Setsuna, no need to be so formal." said Mana, as she walked away, with Kaede next to her. _

"_They really nice people." thought Setsuna. "Not sure about that Evangeline person though."_

"_Oh, by the way, Konoka__-dono's room is a few doors down as well, de-gozaru" shouted Kaede over shoulder. _

_Setsuna's eyes widened with surprise. __Setsuna slowly stepped into her new home and leant back on the closed door. _

"_Konoka Ojou-sama."_

* * *

"Oi, Setsuna-san, anybody there?" said Asuna as she waved her hand in front of her face. Yet again, Setsuna was snapped out of her thoughts because of Asuna.

"Good morning Asuna-san."

"Geez, I think you may be getting a fever. You've been zoning out a lot lately." huffed Asuna.

"Oh no Set-chan. Let me check." said Konoka as she came in through the kitchen. Before she knew it, Konoka had knelt down, moved her fringe out of the way and pressed their foreheads together.

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing Ojou-sama?" exclaimed Setsuna.

"You don't feel hot Set-chan but your face is all red. Are you alright Set-chan?" said Konoka with worry.

"I think if you move away from her, Konoka, she will be fine." said Asuna, finding the scene in front of her amusing.

"Maybe if you eat something you'll feel better. I'll go get breakfast, you wait here."

After Konoka left the room, Setsuna calmed down.

"You got the hots for Konoka don't you, _Set-chan_." whispered Asuna in Setsuna's ear.

"What- I- you- What are you talking about?" Setsuna was fidgeting and blushing.

"OK, OK, I get it. No more teasing." laughed Asuna.

Konoka came in, with food in her hands. Setsuna quickly rose.

"Let me help, Ojou-sama."

"Sit down Set-chan, its fine and its Kono-chan!"

They all sat down quietly eating breakfast.

"So what were you talking about just then?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!" Setsuna said while frantically waving her hands around.

"Hmmm… Is that so?" The subject was dropped and they carried on eating until it was time to go to school. However, Setsuna kept on sneaking glances at Konoka. This was noticed by Asuna but she didn't say anything. As they finished, Setsuna helped Konoka with the dishes. Konoka washed the dishes while Setsuna dried them.

"Set-chan, do you like me?"

"Wha- ?" CRASH! Setsuna dropped the plate and it shattered into pieces. They both leant down to pick up the fragments.

"I'm so sorry. I will pick these up."

"Wait, Set-chan, you don't need to…"

They both went quiet. Their faces were inches away from each others. Their faces were both red. All they could hear were each others breathing. Their hearts going at 200 mph. Caught up in the moment, they both closed their eyes and slowly leaned forward…

"Hey, you guys hurry up or were going to be late!"

They both snapped out of it and jumped apart.

"Err- um- I'm sorry let me sweep these up Kono-chan."

Setsuna had let the old nickname slip but she didn't notice but Konoka had and it made her feel very happy. As she swept many things were going through Setsuna's mind.

"What was that just now? I can't believe that just happened! Though she smelt so good and her lips looked so luscious and-" Setsuna's cheeks blazed red. She violently shook her head. "How could I think of such a thing? Get it together Setsuna."

"Set-chan, are you done yet? We have to go now."

"Coming Ojou-sama."

Setsuna hurriedly threw the broken plate in the bin and quickly gathered her things and left the room with Konoka and Asuna.

* * *

**YAY! i finished chapter 5 quite quickly but i can tell this is going to be a long story. though im a bit stuck so the next chapter may take a bit longer and i have loads of homework to finish. i havent got any ideas, i need inspiration. oh by the way, for our american readers, fringe is the same as bangs. Please review :)**


	6. Author's Note

**I need help on how to continue the story. I have thought up of 3 possible endings. I would like the readers to vote on which ending you want and the story will be continued based on the ending. Here are the options:**

**Bloody Ending**

**Disease Ending**

**Happy Ending**

**So, please vote so I can continue the story. I will decide on the 5th September. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ending 1

* * *

**

"_Looks like nothing has showed-up this morning. You can leave now Setsuna." _

"_Yes, it is quiet this morning. I will take my leave. Take care Mana."_

_As Setsuna walked out of the forest, Mana said something which stayed in her mind for the rest of the day._

"_By the way, shouldn't you tell Konoka-sama that you have arrived? It has been two weeks now and it will soon be the end of the holidays. I'm sure she would be glad to see you." _

School was nothing different; Asuna and Ayaka picking fights, Negi-sensei trying his best and the class acting like loons. However, Setsuna had gotten used to it, well kind of. While Negi-sensei was reading from an English book, Setsuna started to remember the moment in the kitchen. This caused Setsuna's face to blush red. "What should I do? What did I do? Did that really happen? What would have happened?" Setsuna frantically thought. All those questions flew around in her head and in now seemed like steam was coming from her head.

"-suna-san, Setsuna-san, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Setsuna lifted up her head. She realised that Negi-sensei had asked her a question and now everyone was looking at her. She glanced at Konoka and she realised that Konoka was looking at her as well with a worried look on her face.

"Setsuna-san, are you alright? Your face is all red, maybe you should go to the nurse's office." said Negi with a concerned tone.

"Err, thank you Negi-sensei but I'm fine."

"Ok, then, if your sure."

After a couple of moments, everybody turned back to the front. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief and let her head rest on the table. Then, she began to doze off and dream.

_It was a warm morning and Setsuna was doing her daily rounds with Kaede rather than Mana since she had her shrine duties to tend to. They both were in a tall tree which looked into forest._

"_It's finally the start of the new term, de-gozaru."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_And you have yet to tell Konoka-dono that you are here. I am surprised she has not seen you."_

"_That is none of your concern Kaede." Setsuna coldly said._

"_It may not be my business however I will say one thing. You can't keep avoiding her even if you want to. You should just protect her in the light, rather than from the shadows. It would be much easier, de-gozaru."_

_Setsuna remained silence, pondering over what was said to her. Setsuna looked at the smiling face and she turned back looking into the forest, with a small grin on her face._

"_Maybe it is time I revealed myself."_

_Time passed and Setsuna was now in her room. There was an hour left before she had to leave for school. Setsuna was currently pacing around the room so fast that she may actually leave carpet burns. She had a deep scowl on her face and she didn't know what to say when the moment came. It was too hard for her and she finally sat down with a thump. _

"_Geez what should I do?" _

_Setsuna clasped her head thought of some lines. She decided that she should practice so she stood up and began to say some lines. _

"_Good morning Ojou-sama. It has been a long time." _

"_Kono-chan, I'm back!"_

"_This is ridiculous." Setsuna never felt so stupid. She looked towards the clock and finally she realized she had ten minutes to get to class. Realizing that she would be late, she picked up her sword and book-bag and ran out of the door in a flash. She still continued to run but then she spotted and figure. However, she was couldn't stop, she was going to fast. Time seemed to slow; she didn't even have enough time to shout a warning. The figure turned and Setsuna crashed straight into the body and sent them both flying onto the ground. The two of them ended tangled on the floor._

"_Ouch." said the person that Setsuna was on top._

"_I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." said Setsuna as she lifted her arms. She looked down at the face and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her jaw hit the dropped because there between her hands was-_

"_Set-chan?" _

_"..."_

"_EHH!" _

**Woohoo! i have finally updated, this chapter was quite short. i havent been in the mood for writing lately. Started work experience on monday for 2 weeks so may not be able to update soon. Thank You for voting everyone and i have decided that i will do ALL 3 endings, Yay. they will in the order of votes so the one which has the most votes will be the 1st ending i will be working on. i dont want to say which order they will be in because i dont want to spoil it but u might be able to guess the order anyway but oh well. So please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

As Setsuna slept, she continued to dream of that moment in her life.

* * *

"_EHH!"_

"_Set-chan, is that really you? I missed you so much." _

_As soon as Konoka finished that sentence, she wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her down into a hug. All Setsuna could do was blubber and blush as she was being pushed into Konoka's chest. _

"_What is this soft feeling?" thought Setsuna. "I'm getting dizzy."_

_By the time Konoka realized that Setsuna wasn't giving a reaction, Setsuna had fell unconscious because of the lack of oxygen. _

"_Set-chan, wake up!"_

* * *

"Set-chan, wake up! The bells' gone."

Slowly, Setsuna was brought back to life.

"What?"

"School's over, we need to go home now Se-chan."

Setsuna looked around the classroom; it was deserted except from Konoka and her. The thought of her and Konoka being alone brought yet another blush to Setsuna's face.

"What's wrong Set-chan? Your face has gone all red."

Konoka lifted up her fringe and brought her forehead to Setsuna's.

"Nothing seems wrong."

However, this action caused Setsuna's face to turn into a tomato and… she fainted.

"What happened Set-chan? Set-chan!"

"Oi, Setsuna, you alright?"

Setsuna opened her eyes to find Asuna's face hovering above hers.

"What are you doing Asuna?"

"Konoka told me to look after you while she gets ingredients for dinner."

"I see. Well, can you kindly move your face away?"

"Oh, right sorry about that. You were just mumbling in your sleep and I wanted to check if you were alright. Well, just relax and I'll get you come tea."

As Setsuna lay there, she continued to remember the past.

"This feels too familiar." thought Setsuna.

* * *

"_Ah, what is this light? Where am I? The last thing I remember was…"_

_Suddenly, Setsuna bolted upright and looked around. She looked like a deer caught in car headlights. She couldn't believe that that happened. _

"_I see your awake now."_

_She looked towards the voice. There sat a girl, looking at her with suspicious eyes. _

"_Asuna, what have you done to Set-chan?" _

"_Konoka, I didn't do anything. Who is she anyway?" _

"_She's my childhood friend from Kyoto." _

"_Hmm…"_

_Asuna contemplated this. _

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Sakurazaki Setsuna."_

"_I see. My name is Kagurazaka Asuna, nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise."_

"_Well, since your awake now, Set-chan, come sit at the table and I'll get some tea."_

_As Konoka disappeared into the kitchen, Setsuna sat opposite Asuna. She was yet again, met with questioning eyes. _

"_So, what is your real connection with Konoka? Are you really her childhood friend?"_

_Setsuna considered her questions and thought of what to say. Should she say that she was here on a mission or should say that she was just a childhood friend?_

"_Um-"_

"_Here's the tea and I brought some snacks to."_

_Konoka looked between the two. Asuna who was glaring at Setsuna's bowed head while fidgeting under the stare. _

"_Err… what were you two talking about?"_

"_Nothing." they both chorused. _

_Konoka shrugged and sat on the sit of the table. While she was pouring tea, she asked, "Set-chan, what class are you in?"_

"_I believe I'm in 3-A."_

"_Really, that's the same class as us. Isn't that great, Asuna?"_

"_Yeah, sure. So why did you decide to come to Mahora Academy, Sakurazaki-san?" said Asuna, changing the subject. _

"_Well, my family sent me here to do something."_

"_Really, I don't mean to sound nosy but what exactly."_

_Setsuna started to get annoyed about all the questions. _

"_Well, you are and I'm not enjoying being interrogated." _

"_I'm sorry but it was just a simple question." Asuna said angrily. _

_Voices started to get raised._

"_It isn't really much of your business so I would like you to stop."_

"_I am really starting to get pissed. I just asked! You don't have to start shouting."_

"_I'm not shouting, you are the one raising your voice!"_

"_I can't believe this, Konoka say something!"_

_All Konoka could do was look between the two._

"_Don't talk to Konoka-Ojousama like that."_

"_You're the one that came into the room."_

"_Fine then, I'll leave. Goodbye Konoka-Ojousama."_

_Setsuna stood up and stormed out of the room. _

"_Wait Set-cha –"_

_Konoka was stopped by the slam of the door._

"_Asuna, I think you said too much."_

"_Well, it was her fault." Asuna huffed._

_Konoka just sighed and sat there silently pondering._

"_When did she start to call me Ojou-sama?"_

* * *

**Wow, it's been so long since i've written anything. Sorry about that but i've been very busy and i'm going to get busier so i might not post in a very long time. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the lastest chapter. Also, i've decided to use lines to devide the past and present to make in easier to read. And remeber fringe=bangs. Please read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

When Asuna walked back into the kitchen, Setsuna was already seated at the table.

"Here you are."

Asuna walked in carrying a tray with the tea and assortment of snacks, however she did not realize that the carpet had become loose, thus resulting in her falling to her face, and Setsuna covered in tea.

"Ouch, I think I just broke my nose." grimaced Asuna, as she got up while rubbing her sore nose. She opened her teary eyes to find Setsuna dripping wet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me get you dry."

Before Setsuna realized, Asuna had ran to get a towel and had begun to strip her.

"Hold on Asuna, I think I'm capable of taking off my own shirt!"

However, her words came onto deaf ears, as Asuna was so consumed with her task that she didn't hear Setsuna's cries as well as realize the door open.

"Asuna, I'm back. Is Setsuna awake ye-"

Setsuna's pleas and struggles halted and silence filled the room. From Konoka's point of view, it didn't look good. Setsuna was lying on her back, with her shirt gone, showing her innocent white bra. While Asuna was straddling her, with one hand in the process of unzipping Setsuna's skirt and the other holding Setsuna's hands in front of her. All eyes were wide with surprise. No one moved a muscle, until Asuna broke the awkward moment.

"Err, it's not what it looks like. Setsuna was wet and - well - you know, I had to her dry so – Hey wait, Konoka!"

Konoka had run out of the door, leaving the groceries on the floor.

"Kono-chan! Wait!" Setsuna had got up and gave chase, leaving Asuna alone in the deserted room. Asuna, now a dazed heap, snapped out her confusion and looked at what was next to her.

"Oh dear, Setsuna forgot her shirt…"

* * *

**Cor, its been a proper loooong time since I've updated and now that I have, I've noticed that it's not very long (more like extremely short), I've just had no inspiration. Well, now GCSE's are over, I may be able to get back to this story. Plus, I've decided to stick to one ending, but beware the ending may be a bit angsty or super depressing, haven't decide yet. **


	10. Chapter 10

Normally, it would a normal scene to see a girl chasing another girl for whatever reasons. However, it wasn't the fact that Setsuna was chasing Konoka that made both students and teachers stop in their tracks and stare. No, it was the fact that Konoka, who is known for her fondness for her childhood friend was shouting things like, "Don't come near me!" or "I hate you Set-chan". Another factor that made people stare was that Setsuna, usually seen as a poised and mature figure, was running and also shouting but while being topless. Another fact was that Setsuna hasn't noticed the detail of her being shirtless, but since she was too preoccupied with chasing down Konoka, that she hadn't noticed the breezy freedom of just wearing a bra.

"Kono-chan, please stop! Wait ple-" Setsuna's sentence stopped midway because she had, the great swordswoman, tripped on a pebble. Konoka, however, had stopped at the wrong time. As she turned around, she came face-to-face with her chaser and both crashed landed onto the unforgiving ground.

"Ouch! Are you alright, Kono-" Yet again, Setsuna found that her voice was failing her. She was in another fine predicament. She found herself on top of Konoka, both hands beside her head, and her face mere centimeters away from Konoka's face.

"Eh…deja-vu?" thought Setsuna before her embarrassment took over. Setsuna jumped up and flayed her arms and began to stutter obscenities, before she finally snapped out of it by the sound of giggling. Her actions stopped and she looked down at Konoka.

"Set-chan, your so cute." giggled Konoka. Setsuna, still perplexed, lifted Konoka to her feet.

"Kono-chan, please listen. When you came in, it wasn't what it loo-" Once again, Setsuna's words were halted, this time by a single finger upon her lips.

"It doesn't matter now. I was being silly." Even when Setsuna tried to deny this, she continued, "But I won't forgive you until you do one thing." She leaned in and whispered, "You have to take me on a date."

Setsuna's body seemed to suddenly rise to an alarming temperature and was beaming red. She was about to disagree and point out how inappropriate that would be, until she saw Konoka looking at her with expectant eyes. Guilt and pleasure seemed to roll into one, and she slowly nodded her head. Konoka squealed and threw her arms around her protector. Setsuna's body tensed but soon relaxed as the warm, fuzzy filled her mind. Pulling back her head, but not breaking the embrace, Konoka asked,

"By the way, Set-chan, why are you flashing your bra?"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Setsuna, in bad English, also known as Engrish. Obviously, she needs to pay more attention to Negi-sensei's class.

* * *

**Another short one but its getting there. This chapter is a bit light-hearted but wanted to add a bit of humour in there. So, yeah, enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since the incident after school, time seemed to fly by for Setsuna. Both Konoka and Setsuna had agreed to meet at the town-centre on Sunday and before she knew it, it was now Saturday. She was getting more nervous as time paced and she began to pace up and down in Asuna's room.

"Alright Setsuna, I think I know- What are you doing?" asked a bemused Asuna.

"Huh? Oh I was just… calming my nerves." said Setsuna as she sat back down at the table.

"I see, anyways, I think the reason you're here is because you're worried about the date, which is tomorrow, and you don't know what to do, wear, go, etc, am I right?"

All Setsuna could do was nod, who knew Asuna could be so knowledgeable even though she hasn't gone on a date herself.

"Well, no worries Setsuna 'cause I'm here to help. Your lucky that Negi's at a teacher's conference and I managed to get Konoka out of the room for awhile."

"Err, I really appreciate this Asuna-san but what are we actually going to do?"

Asuna sat there, deep in thought.

"Well I think first of all we'll need to get you some clothes, other than your uniform. Then, we can go through where you should take Konoka and how to start a conversation."

"I see, well I'm ready."

"Well I picked out some clothes for you so why don't you try them on and I'll wait out here. If you need any help just call."

"Thank you, Asuna-san." Asuna turned to smile and she walked away to find a spot to sit down.

Setsuna was left in the changing room. She had liked the clothes Asuna had picked out, basic red fashion shirt, with a white dove on front and some black skinny jeans.

It was now the day of the date. Both Konoka and Setsuna had agreed to meet at 10am but being Setsuna, she arrived 30 minutes earlier to scope the area. Before she knew it, it was already time for Konoka to arrive. She started to get jittery and her nerves got the better of her because she started to pace again.

"OK calm down Setsuna, remember what Asuna-san said."

"_Just act cool ok, no need to worry, just pretend it's like any other day you spend with Konoka" _

The problem was this was how Setsuna reacted nearly every time she was with Konoka. To relax herself she tried to clear her mind. Before she knew it, memories of her past flowed into her mind.

* * *

_Setsuna ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. _

"_This is ridiculous; I will not stand by while Ojou-sama is living with the barbaric girl!" said Setsuna irately._

_It was finally the beginning of the school term. It was 5 minutes before the bell and Setsuna was at the back of the room, scanning the area. She has managed to avoid Konoka for the weekend. Before she knew it, her mind wondered back to the moment she first met Konoka for all those years. Her face began to redden as the embarrassing memories appeared. She was snapped back to reality as she heard a shout._

"_We made it!"_

_Setsuna looked with disdain as she found out that it was Asuna. _

"_Jeez, Konoka if only you woke me up sooner we wouldn't have needed to run." exclaimed Asuna. _

"How dare she blame Kono-chan for her mistake!" thought Setsuna.

"_Well, you wouldn't wake up after the third time I tried, so-, Set-chan? _

"Ah, she spotted me! Calm down Setsuna, you've prepared yourself for this moment. Just act normal and you'll be fine."

"_Good day, Konoka-Ojousama." _

"Why is she being so polite?" contemplated Konoka.

"_Morning Set-chan. Oh, about the oth-"_

"_OK everyone, get to your seats."_

_Everyone was silent. All eyes were at the front of the class. This was all because the one that was standing in front of the class was a 10 year old boy. _

* * *

**Cor, it really has been a while. Sorry people, but A-levels are wrecking my life, so i havent had enough time to write anything. Plus, took me ages to actually come up with something so yeah. But since it's half-term now, i have a chance to do some more writing, if my work doesnt destroy that plan. well anyways, enjoy and review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Good morning everyone. My name is Negi Springfield and I will be your new homeroom teacher." smiled the small boy. _

"Well this is interesting." reflected Setsuna.

"_Eh, isn't that the boy from this morning?" whispered Konoka to Asuna._

"What type of connection those boy have with Ojou-sama?" deliberated Setsuna.

"I'm going to have to investigate this further."

* * *

_After, all the excitement of the new teacher and everyone jumping on him, Setsuna found out some information from the ruckus; a ten year old boy, from Wales, with an extremely high intelligence. Obviously he's not normal person. _

_Setsuna slowly climbed the steps of the Tatsumiya Shrine. She was still wondering who the real Negi Springfield was._

"_I see you're here on time, as usual." _

_Setsuna looked up to see Mana slowly walking towards her. _

"_Oh, you're in your shrine maiden clothes."_

"_Well, that is my job."_

"_Yes, nevertheless, let's get to work. Where's Kaede?"_

"_She's in the mountains, training."_

"_Ah yes, I forgot."_

"_How unusual, too much on your mind?"_

"_Mana, what do you think of this Negi Springfield?"_

"_Hmm, he seems very special. Why do you ask?"_

"_I just find him quite mysterious."_

"_Well, if you think so, why don't you go ask Evangeline?"_

"_Yes, I think I will. Let's get to work."_

"_Master, Sakurazaki-san is here to see you." said Chachamaru, as she led Setsuna through the cabin. _

"_Oh, what a surprise, something troubling you then, Setsuna, something to do with Konoka perhaps?" snickered Evangeline._

"_There is nothing wrong with Konoka Ojou-sama." said Setsuna, embarrassed. "I came to ask you about Negi Springfield."_

"_Negi Springfield. Where do I start? Well, basically, he is a Magister Magi, a wizard."_

"_He's a wizard, at such a young age, how surprising." _

"_Yes, and I shall be testing his skills tonight. Your welcome to watch, if you like." said an uninterested Evangeline. _

"_No thank you. I will take my leave now."_

"_Fine, but don't you think you should talk to your Ojou-sama by now." _

"_If you don't mind, but I don't believe that's any of your business." she said as she closed the door. _

"_Things are getting even more fascinating." smiled Evangeline._

_

* * *

_**Short chapter, but im on a roll. I'll be posting the next chapter shortly so look forward to it. please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Setsuna-dono, it's time for our night patrol." Kaede said after knocking on Setsuna's door._

"_Oh, aren't you supposed to be in the mountains?" said Setsuna, as she opened the door._

"_Mana-dono asked me to cover her, after I will go there for training. What about you, aren't you going to watch Evangeline-dono's fight?"_

"_How did you know about it?"_

"_Well, let's just say my ninja skills are really handy." winked Kaede._

"… _I'm not interested. Let's go."_

_

* * *

__Setsuna had nearly finished her round when she saw Asuna running from the dormitories. _

"What is she up to?" _thought Setsuna. _

_She decided to give chase. She released that Asuna was running towards the Mahora Academy Bridge. As she drew near, she saw Negi and Evangeline battle. The sounds of chanting spells and the lights of deflected attacks resonated in the air. It was evident that Negi was losing and he retreated behind a pillar. _

"_Come out and play Negi-sensei. I thought you were the son of the great Nagi Springfield. Even he had more guts then you and he's dead!" taunted Evangeline._

"He's the son of the legendary Nagi Springfield!"

_In the distance, she saw something glow. _

"_That's a pactio circle! Who is he contracting with?" gasped Setsuna._

_Before she knew, the circle was gone, and before her eyes, Asuna Kagurazaka came running out, closely followed by Negi Springfield. _

_Setsuna watched with bewilderment as Asuna managed to hold off Chachamaru and Negi's new battle strategy commence. However, she saw the sun rising and she knew that Evangeline, being a vampire, wouldn't last any longer._

"_AHHHHH!!!" screamed Evangeline._

_Setsuna watched as her body fell from the sky. As she was about to jump from the tree, she was a silhouette rushing to Evangeline. Setsuna realised it was Negi-sensei. Negi Springfield had rescued Evangeline, even though they were battling just moments ago. _

"Perhaps there's more to him than meets the eye. I am going to have to speak with him."

_Afterwards, she followed Negi and Asuna back to the dorms. However, they didn't separate. _

"Strange, surely Negi-sensei would sleep in the teachers' dorms."

_Setsuna followed until she was in their corridor. She realised they were going into Konoka and Asuna's room. Setsuna waited for Negi to come out but it didn't happen. _

"_What? Don't tell me their living together!" breathed Setsuna._

_

* * *

_"_As I told you, Setsuna-kun, I permitted Negi-sensei to stay in Konoka's room." calmly said the Dean._

"_Sorry for my rudeness Sir, but I can't let this stranger live with Ojou-sama." said, an obviously annoyed, Setsuna._

"_Now calm yourself Setsuna-kun. I know this may be hard to accept but I trust him. Plus, he's no stranger; he's your homeroom and English teacher. Furthermore, I'm sure you witnessed his power yesterday."_

"_How do you know about that Sir?" _

"_Nothing goes on in this school without me knowing. I am the Dean after all." He smiled. _

"_Being as that may, he is a male, and it is an all female school. How can I stand by and watch a boy live in the same room as-"_

_Setsuna's speech was interrupted by the old man's chuckle._

"_My apologies Setsuna-kun, but surely you know he is but a ten year old boy. Even if he is extremely intelligent and powerful, he still has the innocence of a young lad. Perhaps you are thinking too much. Or maybe just jealous?" said Konoemon, knowingly._

"_H-H-How preposterous! I could nev-" spluttered Setsuna._

_Konoemon chuckled once again. All Setsuna could do was stand there, with her face heating up. _

"_You really are amusing Setsuna-kun. Nevertheless, I will not change my mind. In any case, Konoka is much safer with Negi-sensei being so close. He is a prodigy after all. You should trust him."_

"_Very well Sir, I will accept your decision but I will still protect Konoka Ojou-sama."_

"_Who said anything about replacing you? Now run along, class is starting."_

"_Yes, good day Sir." Setsuna said as she closed the large doors. _

"_Just as stubborn as that Motoko." quietly laughed Konoemon. _

_However, unknown to him, evil events were coming that may change the peaceful lives of his treasured granddaughter. _

_

* * *

_**Well, it's getting there. At least i know where the story's going now and i already got idea of the next chapter. But im goint 2 take a short break since i still have to do my work so i may post on wednesday, but not definite. Also i would like to mention a website that has been put forward by some1 to me. its basically a forum that talks about fanfiction/fanart and you can discuss stuff about such things so if your interested jus check it out. the website it is; fanbbs(dot)net ; So yeah, anyways, enjoy and review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Have you apologised to Set-chan yet, Asuna?" said Konoka, from the kitchen._

"_Why do I have to apologise to her, I didn't do anything wrong." huffed Asuna._

"_Even if that's true, you should still apologise Asuna-san. I'm sure Konoka-san would appreciate it." advised Negi, across the small table. _

_Asuna looked to towards Konoka, who was staring back at her with expectant eyes._

"_Oh alright." sighed Asuna, "I'll do it tomorrow after school."_

_Konoka smiled and went back to cooking dinner. _

"_Sakurazaki-san! Can I talk to you for a sec?" _

_Setsuna looked up from her desk, and to her surprise, it was Asuna standing in front of her. Immediately realising who it was, she scowled. _

"_What is it?" Setsuna asked, in a monotone voice. _

"_Well- you know- about the other day- I came to- err… apologise." hesitated Asuna. _

_Setsuna's expression didn't change. She abruptly stood from her desk._

"_Thank you, but I will still not accept you as Konoka Ojou-sama's friend." _

_Setsuna turned to leave but was stopped. _

"_Wait just a minute! How can you just say that, you weren't here for Konoka for years! How can you preach to me about being a friend! How can you-"_

_Asuna faltered as she looked at Setsuna's downcast face. Setsuna pulled her arm away from Asuna's grasp. _

"_Your right, I wasn't here at those times." Setsuna looked up at Asuna with determined eyes, "But now I'm here, and I'll never let anything bad happen to Ojou-sama, even if it means sacrificing my life for her. You're an eyesore and I will not stop until you are out of her life."_

_Asuna was left speechless. Never in her life has she been spoken in that manner. Before she realised, Setsuna had already stepped through the doorway. _

"_Hey, wait! I'm not done taking!" shouted Asuna, as she ran to catch up with her. However, when she looked down both corridors, she couldn't see her anywhere._

"_Damn, she's quick." cursed Asuna. _

_Setsuna sat on the tree branch. As she scanned the area, she saw a familiar person, Konoka. Subconsciously, her eyes followed her. Konoka was sat under the very tree she was in. Setsuna didn't know what to do except from keeping still. While Setsuna watched, she couldn't believe how tranquil Konoka looked; her hair slowing waving in the wind and how she closed her eyes as if she was having the most peaceful dream. Setsuna observed with a serene smile. In spite of this, the moment was swiftly ruined. _

"_Konoka, did I make you wait too long?" said Asuna, was she walked towards her._

"_No not really. Did you bring the picnic?"_

"_Of course." said Asuna, triumphantly. "Move out of the way Konoka, I'll set it up now."_

"How dare she speak to Ojou-sama in that manner?"

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Jealous are, hanyou?" _

"_Evangeline, what are you doing here?" _

"_Nothing really, I was just on my rounds and I spotted you. So, you upset about your Ojou-sama hanging out with that baboon girl?" Evangeline sniggered._

"_Not really." said Setsuna, composed._

"_Hmm, really now? So, why we keep watching then, it seems pretty interesting."_

_Reluctantly, Setsuna continued to gaze at the scene below._

"_Jeez, Asuna, you rice on your cheek again." giggled Konoka._

_Konoka reached towards the rice grain and picked it off and ate it. _

"_Jeez, Konoka, that's so embarrassing." said Asuna, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. _

"_Look at that, aren't they like a couple." taunted Evangeline. "Seems like Konoka doing just fine without you."_

"_I've had enough of that girl!" said Setsuna infuriately. _

"_Is that so? Why don't you just challenge her then and prove how worthless she is?" proposed Evangeline. _

_Even though she said this, when Evangeline turned her head, she found out to her amazement that Setsuna had already left from the tree. She looked down to find Setsuna standing in front of both Konoka and Asuna._

"_Asuna Kagurazaka, I challenge you to a duel!" declared Setsuna. _

_

* * *

_**Well, this is the next chapter. Don't know when i'll post the next 1. I realised how much work i actually have to do before the end of the week so may not have enough time to do next 1 for a while. anyways enjoy and review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Evangeline, Konoka and Asuna looked at Setsuna, dumbfounded. _

"_Hang on a second, you mean you want to challenge me?" asked Asuna, taken aback._

"_I thought I made that perfectly clear, Kagurazaka-san. Meet me tonight at 8 o'clock, at the Mahora Gardens. If you don't show up, I presume that you forfeit and you will never see Konoka Ojou-sama again. If you win, however, I will not interfere with you and Ojou-sama's friendship." _

_Setsuna turned to leave. _

"_Wait Set-chan!" said Konoka, as she grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_It is for your own good, Ojou-sama." said Setsuna, gently. _

_Setsuna walked away, leaving Konoka wondering what was going through her mind. Evangeline, who was still in the tree, saw the whole scene and had a smirk on her face. _

"_Seems like there's going to be a good show on tonight."_

_

* * *

_"_Are you sure you want to do this Asuna-san." asked a worried Negi. _

"_Yeah, she asked me so why not."_

"_But I heard she is quite strong, am I right Konoka-san?"_

_No reply came. Both of them looked towards Konoka. _

"_Konoka, are you alright?" asked a concerned Asuna. _

"_Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright."_

"_So, is Sakurazaki-san actually strong?"_

"_Well, she's in the kendo club and she did a lot of training so I suppose so."  
"Hmm, well I'm not so bad myself."_

"_Asuna-san, she's here."_

_All of them looked at the approaching figure. Asuna stepped towards the large patio where Setsuna was standing. When Asuna stopped a few metres away from Setsuna, she was thrown a bokutou. _

"_Are you ready Kagurazaka-san?"_

"_Bring it."_

* * *

**Well, im really behind in my work but i just cant be bothered to do it. Short chapter, but the next one has quite a bit of action so its going to be longer which means im going to post it like a long time from now but i'll try my best to write it sooner. so please enjoy and review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Please stop."_

_Setsuna could feel the sadness in Konoka's muffled voice and it nearly broke her heart. She looked at the clasping hands on her waist, as if they were holding onto dear life. Setsuna gently but her hand on top, feeling Konoka's warmth._

"_Ojou-sama, I will stop. I'm sorry."_

_Setsuna felt the hands around her loosen, slowly curling around until she was free. However she still felt Konoka's head against her back, as if she didn't have the energy to lift it. _

"_Set-chan, why are you like this? Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Setsuna could tell she was crying however her feet stayed planted onto the ground, unable to move. She felt her chest tighten with every word that spilled from her Ojou-sama's mouth. _

"_It's not your fault." Setsuna muttered. _"It's mine."

_There was another long silence. Asuna and Negi watched, not knowing what to do. _

"_Let's go home Set-chan." Konoka pleaded. _

_Even though Setsuna knew Konoka couldn't see, she still nodded, her will drained from her. _

"_Okay." Setsuna whispered._

_She felt Konoka lift her head and grab her coarse hand. Konoka walked on, dragging her past Asuna and Negi, without even looking back. Setsuna didn't know what Konoka was feeling but she decided maybe she should try her best to find out._

_

* * *

_

Setsuna stood there, still in thought, when she suddenly felt a pair of arms circle her stomach. She instantly knew who it was before she could even look down.

"Set-chan!" Konoka happily cried.

"Yes Ojou-sama." Setsuna stuttered, trying to keep calm but failing.

Konoka unleashed her arms but grabbed her hand instead.

"Are you ready Set-chan?" asked Konoka, looking at Setsuna.

Setsuna, unable to talk, violently nodded. Konoka just giggled and pulled her along to their next destination.

While all this was happening a two figures watched from afar.

* * *

**OMG! How long has it been since I last updated? I feel so bad for my readers. Not trying to make excuses, I just lost inspiration and I totally forgot about this story. Sorry to all my readers X(. I will try my best to post more often but I have been working on other fanfics and I am now studying A-levels so I may not be able to post for some time so please forgive me and be patient. However I am never going to completely abandon the story unless I TRULY have to. Anyways this is the next chapter so please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Setsuna continued to follow Konoka, her hand never letting go. She stared at the trailing black hair, wondering what the front looked like. How Konoka was feeling right now. Before she knew it, she was in Konoka's dorm. Konoka let Setsuna's hand drop, much to Setsuna's disappointment. However, Konoka's back remained turned. Silence filled the room. Setsuna didn't know what to do or say. How could she know what Konoka was thinking, even if she was the most important person to her, how would it be possible for her to move forward?_

"_Set-chan." Setsuna stared at Konoka's small back, hearing the soft whisper. "Are you mad at me?" Konoka quietly asked. _

_Setsuna flinched. She was most afraid of her misunderstanding, and it broke her heart. _

"_No, it's not that." exclaimed Setsuna. _

"_Then what is it?" retorted Konoka, spinning round. _

_Setsuna gazed at the tear-stained face, and thinking it was as beautiful as ever. But guilt riddled her heart, as Setsuna knew she was the cause of Konoka's pain. _

"_I just…wanted to protect you." replied Setsuna. _

"_How? By disappearing every time I want to talk to you? By acting like you don't me? By only looking at me form the shadows?" _

_Setsuna remained silent, each question hitting her chest like a fist. _

"_Well I don't need that type of protection." stated Konoka. _

_Before Setsuna could retort, she felt Konoka's arms suddenly wrap around her. She froze as she felt Konoka's head rest on her shoulder. _

"_I just my friend back." breathed Konoka. _

_Setsuna felt her face redden as she felt Konoka's hot breath against her ear. She instantly scolded her self. Suddenly, before she had time to think, Konoka already released her. _

"_You can protect me while still being near me. Okay?" _

_Setsuna stared at Konoka, dazed. She nodded. Setsuna watched as Konoka's frown turned into a full smile. Even if Setsuna was unsure about her decision, seeing Konoka's sweet smile made her know that she would make the same decision a thousand more times. _

"_And to celebrate, stay for breakfast. Well brunch now, but never mind the details." _

_Setsuna would have loved the idea, if it wasn't for a certain girl she was fighting only a few moments ago. _

"_I don't think I should…" _

_However when Setsuna saw Konoka's pout and puffed out cheeks, she instantly melted. Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement. Konoka giggled. _

"_That's great Set-chan. This will give you time to make friends with Asuna too." _

_Setsuna inwardly sighed. _

"If Ojou-sama is friends with that baboon, then I guess I will have to learn to like her."

* * *

Konoka pulled Setsuna into the large shopping centre. Even if she wasn't the type to like shopping, seeing Konoka's excited behaviour made Setsuna happy.

"-et-chan. Set-chan. Set-chan!"

Setsuna looked down at the hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Geez Set-chan, you're such a ditz." Konoka giggled.

Setsuna blushed, slightly looking away in embarrassment.

"What do you think of this?"

Setsuna froze as she stared at the item being held up. Her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't take her eyes off the article. It was… a hot pink bra, with black lace. Setsuna didn't know when they had arrived in the lingerie shop, but everywhere she looked was underwear in all shapes and sizes, with ranging colours and patterns.

"Don't you like it Set-chan?"

Setsuna grew even more red, her body overheating.

"No – I mean yes – I mean no – yes – no –" Setsuna stuttered, getting herself even more flustered.

"I'll try it on and then you can decide." said Konoka, already pulling Setsuna to the changing room.

Setsuna mentally protested, flailing her free arm up and down in a panic. However they had already arrived and before she knew it, she was already seated down.

"I'll be just a sec." smiled Konoka, before disappearing into the changing room in front of Setsuna.

Setsuna breathed in and out, trying to slow her pounding heart. She couldn't even look at the curtain that shielded Konoka from the outside. Setsuna violently shook her head in order to get rid of the flooding images of Konoka in her head. Setsuna silently cried in frustration. This was definitely bad.

"Set-chan." called Konoka.

Setsuna covered her eyes in order to make sure she didn't see Konoka in her newly fitted bra.

"Set-chan." Konoka called once more.

When Setsuna peeked through the crack in-between her fingers, she had expected to see Konoka. However, to her surprise, Konoka was not there. She looked at the still occupied changing room curiously.

"Set-chan, are you there?"

"Yes Ojou-sama." replied Setsuna, her mind busy wondering why Konoka was calling to her.

"Can you help me?"

Setsuna gasped. _"Is Ojou-sama hurt?" _

With that thought inside her head, she quickly flung open the curtains. And she found a sight she would have never imagined.

* * *

**Wooo finally updated! It's been so long, sorry my dear readers. But I've been working on other fanfics and study so I have so little time. So sad :( But oh well, I will still be continuing so please be patient :) Anyways thank you for everyone's comments and support, hope you do the same for this round. So enjoy ;)**


End file.
